warhammer40kfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Тема форума:WH40K vs SW/@comment-39755129-20190810194456/@comment-38278433-20190813062916
Раз уж модеры выделили целую тему для обсуждения этого, вставлю сюда свою лепту: Для справки, турболазеры стреляют намного дальше, чем говнопушки любого готического корыта. Например, стандартный турболазер у ИЗР модели XX-9 имеет дальность в 75 единиц, а каждая единица - это 10000 километров минимум. Или у Венатора, модель DBY-827, уверенно поражает цель на дистанции в 10 световых минут, в то время как самая дальнобойная макра не превышает 120 тыс. километров. Дальше, при меньших размеров у типичного тай-файтера лазерные пушки в разы мощнее таковых у кирпичей Империума. Стоит ли например вообще говорить, что у тай-бомбардировщиков в разгрузке могут иметься протонные или барадиевые, которые аннигилируют вообще всё, торпеды? У Империума дай Император ракеты будут хотя бы на октогене. Мощность турболазеров. Стандартная счетверённая установка, какая есть на "Предусмотрительности" и "Аккламаторах", имеет мощность в 200 гигатонн при скорости залпа где-то в 2-5 секунд на залп (более слабые и лёгкие установки соответственно имеют больше скорострельности). Стандартный сдвоенный турболазер на крейсерах КНС типа "Щедрость" могут расплавить ледяную луну диаметром в 1000 км. за ОДИН выстрел (пруф: A twin turbolaser cannon on a [https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Munificent-class_star_frigate/Legends Munificent-class star frigate] was powerful enough to melt an ice moon 1,000 kilometers in diameter, or pierce the shields of a 10-kilometer-wide Grade III battle station, and four star frigates could easily outgun a[https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Venator-class_Star_Destroyer/Legends Venator-class Star Destroyer]. Сурс: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections). База Дельта Ноль проводится всего за несколько часов силами трёх ИЗР, или в течение суток - одним. Суть БД0 - уничтожение не только жизни на планете, но и любых полезных ресурсов на ней. То есть, кораблям Галактической Империи более чем под силу оставить планету без атмосферы, с распылённой на атомы корой, в виде плавленного шлака. Единственной защитой от такой мощи были планетарные щиты (которых в Империуме не существует как явление, ограничиваясь максимум городом), пробить которые могла лишь Звезда Смерти. У Имперских кораблей согласно Battlefleet Koronus орудия имеют исключительно килотонную мощность (урон макропушки - "ten square kilometres", урон лэнс-пушки - "one square kilometre", в рулбуке восьмой редакции выстрел лэнс-пушки испаряет хаб-блок (примерно пятиэтажное здание) и оставляет кратер примерно в сотни футов. Сто футов - это примерно 56 метров). Экстерминатус обычной бомбардировкой ЦЕЛЫМ ФЛОТОМ может проводиться неделями и даже месяцами. При том, что орудия готических корыт перезарядаются ВРУЧНУЮ сотнями рабов по полчаса. Энергетика. До модификации, обычный реактор ИЗР солнечной ионизации (настоящее искусственное солнце малых размеров) генерировал на пике 7,73 × 1024ватт в сутки. У Империума плазменный реактор выделяет всего гигаватты энергии (The engine decks are the pulsing heart of a ship. They are vast, cathedral-like spaces dominated by thundering plasma reactors and armoured conduits coursing countless gigawatts of power out to the ship. A capital ship might have as many as a dozen reactor chambers linked together to supply its titanic power requirements.). После постройки Звезды Смерти и дальнейшей модификации кораблей, стали устанавливать реакторы гиперматерии, черпающие энергию прямиком из гиперпространства. Ускорения. ИЗР имеет ускорение в 2300g. У рыболётов элдар оно имеет значение 5-6g. Разница в три порядка. Скорость пополнения кораблей. Полуторакилометровые ИЗРы на том же Куате строятся всего за месяц. По бэку ФФГ обычный крейсер Империума редок, и он строится столетиями. При этом с момента падения Старой Республики до Йуужань-вонгской войны, то есть меньше чем за век, цивилизация создала огромное количество новых кораблей, классов и модернизаций. Империум за все сто веков своего существования максимум создал линейные крейсера, которые появились только после М36, и парочку модификаций уже существующих посудин. Всё. Я уже молчу про щиты. Если пустотки запосто лопаются от продолжительного огня относительно маломощного оружия, совершенно не блочат торпеды и выпиливаются уймой различных способов, то, чтобы отрубить дефлекторы, надо предварительно расстрелять цель с ионных пушек, или же просто раздолбать корабль на куски. Бронирование ИЗР позволяет держать взрывы термоядерных ракет в упор, а самые "дешманские" устаревшие ядрён-батоны, которые были у мандалорцев ещё тысячи лет назад, имели примерно гигатонную мощность (70 км радиус взрыва). Связь. Абсолютный проигрыш Империума. Мгновенная и точная сверхсветовая связь против ненадёжной астропатической и примитивной радиочастотной для межпланетных дистанций. У ГИ есть системы РЭБ, у Империума это отсутствует как явление. Вычислительные системы. То же самое. У Империума максимум - когитаторы с мощностью устаревших ЭВМ середины 20-го века. Это уже техническая сторона. Вопрос касательно того, кем являются псайкеры на фоне типичного форсъюзера среднего класса, думаю, будет звучать отдельно. И увы, далеко не в пользу псайкеров. Ну и да. Любой, кто сошлётся на Дрисней и "никанон кудах", будет автоматически слит. У Вархаммера перед РВ нет абсолютно никаких шансов ни при каких раскладах. БЛядство, между тем, бэком не является вообще.